When you MeetAgain
by TruSmurf
Summary: i sugest reading Ichigo's Twilight first, untill Ichigo leaves then read theas simotaneously. or you can read one than move onto the other. it realy is up to you.It is Ryou/Ichigo and Ryou/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hay. Um… so… ya. I know that it is a bad idea to write more than one fanfic at a time but I'm at a dead end with Ichigo's Twilight. This fanfic is actually Ichigo's Twilight only from Josie's POV. If u are reading Ichigo's Twilight you have not yet met her and it will be several chapters until you do but she will show up. This is an entry for the OC contest. This starts way back when Ryou was like 5. ya so here goes. Oh and I really like getting reviews so ya I want at least 3 reviews per chapter. Oh and I will be recommending a song or 2 for every chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.

Song: You've Got a Friend in Me

**When You Meet…Again**

**Prologue**

"Mommy?" the small squeaky voice of 4½ year old Josie wined. "MOMMYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!?"

"What is it?" her mom sighed as she realized that Josie would not shut up until she got what she wanted.

"Can I go play out side?" Josie answered in a, still, winey voice. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes that where beginning to well up with fake tears.

"Yes you can but please stay in the yard." Josie's mom, Meloney, rolled her eyes at her daughter's ability to fake a cry almost as good as easily as she could hold up 5 fingers. Meloney watched her daughter bolt out the door and into the sunlight.

"YAY!!!" Josie screamed as she got to the trampoline in her backyard. "I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD! I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Josie screamed slash chanted as she jumped up and down. "WWWEEEEEEE!" Josie flung herself forward , making her body parallel with the ground and her stomach came into contact with the black circle. Josie continued this until she noticed some one was watching her.

It was a young boy, about her age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore black cargo shorts and a white button-up shirt.

Josie, being the curious 4…½ girl she was, hopped off the trampoline and began walking towards the boy.

"Hi!" she greeted happily, when she reached his location. "My name is Josie Lynn Perenskie. What's yours? Josie looked at him with curious eyes.

"I'm Ryou." The boy answered shyly.

"Cool! Want to jump on my trampoline with me?" Josie asked expectantly.

"OK! Hay can you do a back-flip?" He asked with a smile

"No. Can you?"

"No. That's why I asked you. I was hoping you could show me how."

"Oh. Can you do the splits?"

"No. Can you?"

"Ya! Want to see?' And without waiting for an answer Josie slid down into a perfect split.

"Cool! Do you think I could do that?"

"Ya! Just slide down."

"OK!" Ryou began to slide down just like Josie did then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Josie asked when her new friend stopped.

"I can't go any farther. My legs won't let me."

"Really? I don't get it. I can go down all the way. Why cant you?" Josie pondered her own question for a few minutes. "I know! Maybe boys legs can't move as well as girl's legs can!"

"That's not true! My legs can move just as well as yours." Ryou sated mater-o-factley.

"Then why can't you do the splits?" Josie asked with a smart-alecky tone.

"I don't know." Ryou looked down at his feet. He was feeling kinda sad now.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Josie asked in a genualy concerned voice.

"We can't be friends." Ryou answered quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why not? Why can't we be friends?" Josie was starting to get upset now.

"Because I can't do the splits."

"Why dose that matter?"

"Well don't you want a friend who can do the Splits and won't make you mad when they can't?"

"I'm not mad that you can't do the splits. I was just trying to figure out WHY you can't do them."

"Really?!" Ryou's face lit up and a smile began to spread across his face.

"Ya!" Josie answered esthetically. "Where best friends! Honest!" and with that Josie pulled Ryou into a hug. (It was just the most adorable thing.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW. Arnt 5 year oldes cute. Ya I know it is short but it is just the prologue. Hope you enjoyed. Remember 3 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. i finally got the 3rd review! that took a lot longer than i expected. WOW!anyways thank you to Mew Rika, Tomahawk3.0 and my last reviewer 9 tailed vixen. HAHA.i warned you all. same rules apply to this chapter. i need 3 reviews actually i might just change it to 1 because not many ppl r reading this fanfic soooooo. here goes. oh ya and my computer crashed so we had to wipe it (thank the lord for backup memory cards) so forgive the long wait. I own Nothing, BLA BLA BLA. here goes.

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE. I CHANGED RYOU'S AGE SO HE IS 2 YEARS OLDER THAN JOSIE SO IN THIS CHAPTER HE IS 10 YEARS OLD. THIS IS 3 YEARS LATER**

**CHAPTER 1! 8 sucks.**

** '**GERRRR!" Josie growled. "You big BULLY!! Leave Ryou alone!" Josie had her hands on her hips as

she shouted at the 8th grade boy who had been picking on Ryou.

"Aaaawwww!" The 8th grader teased. "You got yourself a wittle bodyguard! How sweet!" the boy laughed.

"Josie, just forget it." Ryou started to pull his friend away. "I'm fine. Lets go." Ryou didn't want Josie to get in trouble. She didn't know how to pick her fights very well and if he didn't watch out for her, pretty soon she would come home with a broken nose.

"Ya that's right, run away like the little babes you are." Ryou kept on walking, holding onto Josie' s arm. "Just keep on walking. Hay little girl, before you go, tell me something, do you enjoy dressing like a hobo, or is that just all you can afford?"

Before Ryou could react, Josie had twisted her arm away and was barreling toward the much larger boy. "Josie NO!" Ryou ran after his 8 year old friend, knowing that he wouldn't make it to her before she really ticked that boy off. But maybe he would get to her before she got hurt.

Josie tackled the boy who had made a crack about her family's financial standing. Although she was only 8, she had grown up with very little, so she understood the basics in financing. Money was a touchy subject for her.

Ryou reached for Josie as she lept at the bully. He missed by the hadn't been trying that hard to stop her. He watched for a minute as Josie rolled around on the side walk. He heard the boy cry out in pain and decided that Josie had had her fun, so he reached out and wrestled her off the boy. He began literally pulling her toward her house. Dang, for an 8 year old she was strong.

**PRESENT TIME**

AN: RYOU IS 20.

Ryou sat down on his couch in his extremely empty bedroom. He had just bought this couch because he had so much money and nothing to do with it. He let out a slightly depressed sigh. How had his life become so dull and lonely? How had he lost contact with the social side of himself?

He wished he could have a friend. He had never had a true friend. Well there were the Mew Mews, but he had only truly connected with Ichigo but she had disappeared a month ago. So far all evidence points to her being murdered. The cops had stopped looking for a missing person and started searching for a body. He'd had when he was younger but she had died several years ago.

Ryou cringed at his memory. He wished he could erase the pain they caused him so he could look back and be happy about the time he had spent with his little hot-headed friend.

He smirked at the time she had beaten a kid up for making fun of her family's money issues. That kid was 13 and she was 8. He laughed at the memory. Then his mind wandered to a less happy time. A memory that he swore to erase from his mind. Ryou tried to stop the pictures from flashing through his head but it was too late. Ryou closed his eyes.

**5 years ago**

Ryou's pov

"Ryou!" it was Keiichiro. "Ryou, didn't you promise Josie you would call her before the ball drops so you can be the first to wish her 'Happy New Year'?"

"Oh ya! Thanks for reminding me." Ryou ran to the phone and dialed the number of her cell. She had been so excited about getting that cell phone. The phone rang once before she picked up. She had obviously been waiting for him to call. This was the first New Years they would spend apart. Josie had moved several months ago to New York, so she was at Time Square to watch everything happen live.

"Hello? Ryou? I was scared you'd forget to call. How is everything back there? Did you get my birthday present I sent you?" Josie was so scatterbrained. She had called him the morning of his birthday to check if he had gotten that present and that night and everyday for the next week. Her parents finally took her phone privileges away because of the bill. She got them reinstated today but was only allowed to use her phone if someone called her on it, so she sent him 10 E-mails, 6 I.M's and 5 messages from a pay phone to tell him to call her for New Years.

"Yes I got the present, of cores I wouldn't forget to call, and everything is fine." Ryou answered, skipping over the fact that Keiichiro had to remind him to call.

"Thank Keiichiro for me." Josie said randomly.

"Um, OK? Why am I thanking Keiichiro?" Ryou was confused.

"He reminded you to call me. I'm not stupid, I knew you'd forget so I sent Keiichiro some E-mails to let him know to remind you if you hadn't called me by 11:30." Josie answered smartly. She always thought of everything.

"Wow, so happy you have so much faith in my memory skills." Ryou said sarcastic. But she had been right to take every precaution. After all, they had been friends for 8 years. She knew him better than he knew himself.

"Hay, I was right you'd forget so you should be thanking me. My parents just got me unlimited txting so you know I would just txt bomb you for the rest of your life." Josie retaliated. Ryou could practically hear the smirk on her face. He missed her so much.

The two talked for a wile until the countdown started. Ryou moved to the living room to watch the TV bro casting while he was on the phone with Josie.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou screamed into the phone, at the same time Josie screamed. Ryou noticed that Josie hadn't actually wished him a happy new year, she just screamed. He heard her scream again, this time he heard the terror in her voice. "BANG BANG" gunshots where fired. More screams erupted only this time he heard them from the TV and the phone.

"Josie? JOSIE! ANSWERE ME! WHATS HAPPENING! JOSIE RUN!!!!!!!!!" Ryou yelled as he saw several shooters killing as many people as possible. "JOSIE GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!!!" Josie didn't answer him but he knew she was still alive because he could hear her continuous screaming. He also knew she hadn't been shot because no one shot could scream like that.

"RYOU HELP ME!!!!!" Ryou could hear that she was crying now. "WHAT DO I DO?!!" She begged as she ran.

"QUICK find some place to..."

"BOOM!" Ryou watched as Time Square exploded. It was at that moment that he knew he had lost his beast friend forever.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

OK ok I know I know, but I have an actual resign for not updating this time. I had a whole chapter written out, but I had half of it typed up and the other half I wrote during school when my teachers thought I was taking notes. I lost the half that wasn't typed, then I relized that the chapter sucked anyway so I needed to rewrite it. Oh and I got this random urge to work on a Kim Possible/ 7th Heaven crossover, and my Chronicles of Narnia trilogy fanfics, which are going brilliantly by the way I am just not stupid enough to think I could keep up with them so I'm not posting them. Expect to see one of them when I have complete one of my 3 fanfics that are posted right now. Anyway ya so I apologize for the wait, I own nothing, review, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: don't know the title yet**

"Ryou!" Kiichiro yelled from the kitchen. "Ryou!" He yelled again. Kiichiro didn't usually summon people like this, but Ryou had been depressed lately, and had been spacing out a lot. Yelling was the only way to get his attention, well yelling and mentioning Ichigo, but that never ended well so everyone just yelled whenever they needed Ryou.

"RY..."

"Akasaka?" Kiichiro was interrupted by a tired looking Lettuce.

"I'm sorry the pastry are not ready yet, it will be about two more minutes..." Kiichiro was once again interrupted by Lettuce.

"Akasaka, someone has asked to see you," she paused for a moment. "and Ryou." she tagged on quietly.

"Oh? Whom?" Kiichiro asked, not sure who would be asking for the company of both himself and his depressed friend, Ryou.

"Uh, she-she didn't say her name, just that you were old friends and you'd want to see her." Lettuce explained, an odd look on her face.

"Is that all?" Kiichiro asked, sensing that something was bothering her.

"Well, she uh, she looks sorta, um, not you or Ryou's type." Lettuce seemed to be slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Kiichiro was confused.

"What I mean, is that she seems a little Yong to be old friends, and she is a little um..." Lettuce was cut off by a glaring Zakuro as she entered.

"Trampy? Ya I think that's the word you're looking for, trampy." Zakuro leaned against the counter.

"I wouldn't say _that_, maybe just..."

"Slutty? Trashy? Hooker-Esq? Harlot-like, whore-ish."Mint interrupted "There are only so many ways to say she dresses like a call girl." Mint seemed mad about something. "I told you so." Mint added on as she copied Zakuro's stance against the counter.

"What?" Kiichiro asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Knew it, all Ryou needed was to get laid, and now he is. Told you so." Mint was smirking now, watching as the girl stood there, waiting for Ryou to come downstairs.

"I don't think that is what she is here for." Lettuce said shyly. "She asked for both Akasaka and Shirogane." She added on as her explanation.

"Well there is only one way to find out, she is probably just her for a party reservation." Kiichiro said as he began drying his hands off on his apron.

"Did anyone schedule any bachelor parties recently?" Mint asked, implying that the girl was a stripper.

Kiichiro gave her a warning look and exited the kitchen, hoping that Mint was wrong about this girl.

As Kiichiro entered the restraunt part of the cafe he noticed a tall girl leaning against the hostess podium, waiting for someone to... something.

_Wow, maybe Mint was right. Maybe she is just a hooker. Oh I hope not. That would look extremely bad if the costumers saw a hooker going upstairs, and that is awful that she feels the need to be in...that line of work. Maybe she stopped by to see if we are hiring._

Kiichiro approached the girl. She had long, brown curls cascading over her exposed shoulders. She was nicely built, obviously spent tons of time at the gym toning and building her muscles. Her perfect abbes completely exposed due to her dark purple sports bra like halter top she wore that only covered the essentials. Her perfect legs seemed to go on for days, the tight black pair of extremely short shorts leaving little to the imagination. Kiichiro had to admit she was a very attractive girl, and she worked it.

"Um I believe you asked for me?" Kiichiro stated, catching the mystery girl's attention. She looked over, her strikingly green eyes outlined in an excessive amount of black eyeliner, catching Kiichiro off guard.

There was something familiar about her eyes, but they seemed to be on a completely unfamiliar face.

"Kiichiro?" The girl said, recognition and excitement in he voice. Kiichiro was surprised to hear perfect English coming from her mouth "Is that you?" she seemed to know exactly who he was, he wished he could remember who she was. "OH MY GOD, it has been FOREVER!" The girl pulled him into a surprisingly firm hug, Kiichiro was amazed at how strong she was, even with the obvious muscles.

Kiichiro patted her on the back, unsure of what ells to do, feeling very awkward in the embrace of this stranger.

Finely, she pulled away, a dazzling smile plastered across her face.

"Um, yes it has been a while. Uh remind me, how log has it been exactly?" Kiichiro asked, hoping to get some idea of who she was.

"Wow, um, like five years maybe since we last spoke, a little longer since we last actually saw each other." She answered, running her hair through her amazingly soft looking curls.

"Wow, guess that is a long time. Um it's nice to see you again...uh." Kiichiro looked for her name in his memory. "You." He finished lamely.

She laughed, a beautiful wind chime like laugh. "Ya good to see you too... you." She added onto the end. "Hey where is Ryou, I've missed that him." She inquired looking around.

"Oh he is in his room I believe It is upstairs, 3rd door on the right." Kiichiro answered hesitantly, not sure if he should be telling this stranger where Ryou's bedroom was.

"Thanks!" She answered as she walked away.

Kiichiro turned to head back into the kitchen when he was stopped by the girl's soft voice. "Hey Kiichiro?" Kiichiro turned to look at her. "It really is good to see you again." She said as she turned towrdes the stairs.

"You too." He answered, walking back to the kitchen.

"SOOOOOO?" Mint was in his face, waiting for him to tell them who the mystery girl was.

"Sooooo. What?" Kiichiro asked, pretending to not know what Mint wanted.

"Akasaka!" Mint yelled in a very whinny voice, annoyed that he was ignoring her question.

"She stopped by to say hi, she going to see Ryou now." Kiichiro answered.

"So, who is she?"Lettuce asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"I have no clue." Kiichiro answered, busying himself with mixing a new bowl of pink frosting.

"Wait, she knows you and Ryou," Zakuro interjected, "But you have no clue who she is, and you let her wander through the cafe? The same cafe that is the base of the Mew project." Zakuro let this sink in.

"Uh, ya." Kiichiro answered. Knowing that worrying about someone getting into the secret parts of the building were less likely than Mint doing her job.

Zakuro starred at him for a moment, seeing that he was not worried about it, she picked up a small cupcake and began nibbling on it.

"So, she could be a hooker for Ryou?" Mint asked, she really wanted to be right.

"Mint." Kiichiro gave her a sharp pointed look and she shut up.

"We will have to wait for Ryou to tell us, he will probably know who she is." Kiichiro stated as he went back to his baking.

"Whoa!" Mint said in surprise as she looked over the swinging kitchen doors. "Who is THAT?" she asked, a familiar flirtatious glint in her eyes.

Everyone looked to see who she was talking about. An extremely tall russet skinned boy (man?) stood where Ryou's hooker had been standing. His hair was a deep inky black and was cropped short. He had an amazing body. Mint knew this because he was not wearing a shirt, just a pair of cutoff shorts.

"Well, I think it is time one of us did our job." Mint said as she inched out the door and headed for the shirtless god who was standing in the cafe.

"Hello, I am Mint Aizawa, welcome to Cafe Mew Mew. Are you waiting for anyone, or will you be dinning alone?" Mint was cirtinaly being obvious but she didn't care.

"What?" He asked in English Mint frowned, she wasn't horrible at English, she just didn't like speaking it.

"I am Mint Aizawa." she said slowly in the foreign language.

"Oh, Jacob Black." He gave her a big warm smile, as her reached his hand out.

Mint gave an unsure smile as she hesitantly reached her hand out. Jacob grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet ya Mint.

Mint was shocked, he had used her first name, and his hands were so warm and big.

"Hey, Mint, a friend of mine came in her not too long ago, maybe you saw her. She was dressed like a, oh how do I say this nicely, a prostitute. You seen her?" Jacob asked, Mint felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Of course he had a girlfriend, of course it was the little slut who came to see Ryou.

"Yes she was in here, she went upstairs to see our boss, Ryou." Mint answered. "Would you like a table while you wait for her to come back down?" Mint added on.

"Uh ya I cold go for some food." Jacob answered, patting is stomach that was burreid benith his six pack. Mint took him to a table when they heard a loud crash and a long stream of profanity followed by something about a broken laptop.

* * *

ok so ya I finally updated and I know it wasn't what you were expecting, but im sorry ok? I had to force myself to write this, I had to sit down and force myself not to leave until I finished this chapter. R&R.


End file.
